Love Story
by diana patricia de Kou
Summary: Adaptación de la novela del escritor Erich Segal, una historia de amor sin la típica princesa en apuros y el tradicional príncipe azul dónde encontrarás el significado de amar
1. Chapter 1

_**LOVE STORY (Historia de Amor)**_

Hola niñas espero que estén bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia, más bien una adaptación de esta novela escrita en los años 70 la verdad yo me divertí con las ocurrencias de los protagonistas pero también llore y llore, mi dulce y pobre corazón se conmovió con esta historia espero que les agrade esta maravillosa historia.

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ERICH SEGAL" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

**Prologo**

¿Qué se puede decir de Serena, una chica de veinticinco años?

Que era linda y brillante. Que le gustaban Mozart, Bach, los Beatles. Y yo.

Una vez, cuando me mezcló adrede con esos tipos musiqueros, le pregunté en qué orden me colocaba y ella contestó sonriendo: "Alfabético". Yo también sonreí entonces. Pero ahora que lo pienso bien, desearía saber si me ponía en la lista por mi nombre de pila —en cuyo caso estaría detrás de Mozart—, o por mi apellido —en cuyo caso estaría entre Bach y los Beatles. De cualquier modo no me tocaba el primer puesto, lo que por alguna estúpida razón me jodía hasta sacarme de quicio, habiendo crecido con la idea de que siempre tenía que ser el número uno en todo. Herencia familiar ¿saben? 

Al final del curso, tomé la costumbre de estudiar en la biblioteca de Radcliffe. No justamente para mirar a las chicas, aunque reconozco que la cosa me gustaba. El lugar era tranquilo, nadie me conocía y la reserva de libros tenía menos demanda. El día anterior a uno de mis exámenes de Historia, yo todavía no había podido leer ni siquiera el primer libro de la lista, una enfermedad endémica de Harvard. Caminé hacia el pupitre de las bibliotecarias para pedir uno de los tomos que me sacaría de apuros al día siguiente. Había dos chicas trabajando allí. Una alta, tipo tenista del montón, la otra anteojuda, tipo ratoncito. Opté por Minnie Cuatro Ojos.

¿No tienes La decadencia de la Edad Media? - Ella me miró de arriba a abajo.

¿No tienes tu propia biblioteca? —preguntó.

Oye, Harvard tiene permiso para usar la biblioteca de Radcliffe-

No estoy hablando de legalidad, Preppie (apodo que se da a los muchachos que han asistido a una."Prep" School (Escuela Preparatoria para la Universidad). Las Prep Schools constituyen tradicionalmente uno de los bastiones de las familias pertenecientes a la clase alta)

. Estoy hablando de ética. Ustedes, muchachos, tienen cinco millones de libros. Nosotros una miseria-.

¡Cristo, una del tipo superior! La clase que piensa que, puesto que la proporción entre Radcliffe y Harvard es de cinco a uno, las chicas tienen que ser cinco veces más avivadas. A esa gente normalmente no le doy mucha pelota, pero por desgracia necesitaba aquel libro de por-quería con urgencia.

Oye, necesito ese libro de porquería.-

¿Podrías controlar tus guarangadas, Preppie?-

¿Qué te hace estar tan segura de que fui a una escuela preparatoria?

Pareces estúpido y rico —dijo ella levantándose los anteojos.

Te equivocas —protesté—. Actualmente soy inteligente y pobre-.

Oh, no, Preppie. Yo soy inteligente y pobre- Me miraba fijamente. Sus ojos eran celestes.

Okay, probablemente yo tenga pinta de rico, pero no iba a permitir que ninguna Cliffie (Apodo que se da a las chicas estudiantes de Radcliffe) por más lindos ojos que tuviera, me tratara de tonto.

¿Y qué carajo te hace tan pero tan inteligente? —pregunté.

El hecho de que no te aceptaría ni un café—contestó.

Oye: yo no te he invitado-.

Eso —replicó- es lo que te hace tan estúpido-

Déjenme explicar por qué le pedí al fin que me acompañara a tomar un café. Mediante una astuta capitulación en el momento crucial —por ejempló.: fingiendo que de repente deseaba invitarla− conseguí mi libro. Y como ella no podía salir hasta que cerrara la biblioteca, tuve tiempo suficiente para asimilar algunas sentenciosas frases sobre la realeza, dependiente primero del clero y luego de los magistrados, hacia el final del siglo XI. Saqué una A, la nota más alta en el examen, coincidentemente la misma nota que asigné a las piernas de Serena, cuando ella salió de detrás del pupitre. Sin embargo, no puedo decir que su ropa mereciera una mención de honor. Era demasiado bohemia para mi gusto.

Detestaba particularmente esa especie de cosa hindú que usaba como cartera. Por suerte me callé la boca, porque después descubrí que ella misma la había diseñado.

Fuimos al "Restaurante del Enano", una sandwichería cercana que, a pesar de su nombre, no estaba exclusivamente reservada para gente de escasa estatura. Pedí dos cafés y una tarta de chocolate con helado (para ella).

Soy Serena Cavilleri —dijo ella— americana de origen italiano-. Como si yo no me hubiera dado cuenta. —Y estudiante de música —agregó.

Mi nombre es Seiya —dije.

¿Nombre o apellido?-

Nombre —contesté. Y luego confesé que me llamaba Seiya Barrett a secas, sin mencionar mis apellidos completos.

Oh —dijo ella— Barret ¿como el poeta?-

Sí —dije—. Pero nada que ver.-

Durante la pausa que siguió di gracias interiormente porque no me había hecho la pregunta habitual y penosa: ¿Barret, como el del Hall? Porque mi especial seña particular es que me asocien con el muchacho que construyó Barrett Hall, el edificio más grande y más feo de Harvard Yard, un monumento colosal al dinero de mi familia, vanidad y flagrante harvardismo.

Después de eso, ella permaneció silenciosa. ¿Era posible que nos quedásemos tan pronto sin un tema para charlar? ¿Yo no le interesaba por- que no tenía nada que ver con el poeta? ¿Qué?

Ella estaba sentada allí, simplemente, sonriéndome a medias. Para hacer algo empecé a hojear sus cuadernos. Tenía una letra rara, chiquita y afilada, sin mayúsculas. ¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Que era e. e. cummings (célebre poeta norteamericano)?

Y parece que además seguía unos cursos dificilísimos: Lit. Comp.105, Música 150, Música 201.

¿Música 201? ¿No es un curso para graduados?- Ella asintió sin poder disimular muy bien su orgullo. — Polifonía Renacentista-.

¿Qué es polifonía?-

Nada sexual, Preppie.-

¿Por qué iba yo a seguir aguantando esto? ¿No lee ella el Crimson (Periódico estudiantil de Harvard)? ¿No sabe quién soy?

Eh. . . ¿sabes quién soy?-

Sáa —respondió con una especie de desdén—. Eres el dueño del Barret Hall.- No sabía quién era yo.

No soy el dueño de Barret Hall —argüí—Resulta que mi ilustre bisabuelo lo donó a Harvard.

¡Para que su deslustrado bisnieto tuviera el ingreso asegurado!- Era el colmo, como se atrevía esta rubia insolente.

Jenny, si estás tan convencida de que no valgo un pito, ¿por qué me coaccionaste a invitarte con un café?- Me miró fijamente a los ojos y sonrió.

Me gusta tu cuerpo —dijo.

Una de las características del buen ganador es saber ser un buen perdedor. No se trata de una paradoja. Sentirse capaz de convertir cualquier derrota en una victoria es algo distintivo de Harvard.

"Mala pata, Barrett. Jugaste un partido embromado". "Realmente, muchachos, me alegra que salieran bien. Quiero decir que ustedes necesitaban ganar a toda costa".

Por supuesto, un triunfo en toda la línea es mejor. Digo, si uno tiene la opción, el gol de último minuto es preferible. Y mientras acompañaba a Serena, caminando, hasta el pabellón de los dormitorios de las chicas, no perdía las esperanzas de un triunfo final sobre esta mocosa insolente de Radcliffe.

Escucha, mocosa insolente de Radcliffe, el viernes a la noche es el partido de hockey con Dartmouth-

¿Y qué?-

Que me gustaría que vengas-

Ella me respondió con el usual respeto de Radcliffe hacia los deportes:

¿Y por qué mierda se supone que yo tengo que ir a un roñoso partido de hockey?-

Porque yo juego- Contesté casualmente hubo un breve silencio. Me parece que escuché la nieve cayendo.

¿Para qué lado? —preguntó ella.


	2. Chapter 2

_**LOVE STORY (Historia de Amor)**_

Hola niñas espero que estén bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia, más bien una adaptación de esta novela escrita en los años 70 la verdad yo me divertí con las ocurrencias de los protagonistas pero también llore y llore, mi dulce y pobre corazón se conmovió con esta historia espero que les agrade esta maravillosa historia.

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ERICH SEGAL" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Seiya Barrett IV Ipswich, Mass.

Edad: 20

Estudios: Ciencias Sociales

Cuadro de Honor: 1961, 1962, 1963

All-Ivy (las más importantes universidades del este pertenecen a la Ivy-League (Harvard, Yale, Dartmovuh, etc.), Ser un All-Ivy significa haber .sido seleccionado como el mejor atleta, en un deporte determinado, entre todos los otros colegas). First Team: 1962, 1963

Aspirante a la Carrera de: Derecho Sénior Phillips Exeter

Estatura: 1,83 - Peso: 80

Ahora Serena había leído mis datos en el programa. Me aseguré triplemente porque Taiki Claman, el manager, vio que ella tenía uno,

- "¡Por el amor de Dios, Barrett, ni que fuera tu primera cita!"-

- "¡Cállate, Andrew, o te rompo la jeta!"-

Mientras hacíamos en el hielo los ejercicios previos de ablandamiento, no le dirigí ni un gesto de saludo (¡qué recio!) , y tampoco miré hacia el lugar adonde ella estaba. Y sin embargo creo que pensó que yo no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Quiero decir: ¿acaso se quitó los lentes, mientras tocaban el Himno Nacional, por puro respeto a la bandera?

Hacia la mitad del segundo tiempo estábamos bailando a Dartmouth 0 a 0. Vale decir que Andrew Johnston y yo estábamos a punto de perforarles la valla. Los Verdes hijos de puta se dieron cuenta y empezaron a jugar violentamente. Quizás nos podían romper un hueso o dos antes de que empezáramos a atacar. Los hinchas ya estaban pidiendo sangre. Y en hockey esto significa literalmente sangre o, a falta de sangre, un gol. Como con una especie de nobleza obliga, yo nunca me negué ni a una cosa ni a otra.

Al Redding, el centro de Dartmouth, embistió a través de nuestra línea azul y yo me arrojé contra él, le robé la pelota y empecé a deslizarme sobre el hielo. Los hinchas rugían. Podía ver a Andrew Johnston a mi izquierda, pero pensé que yo la llevaría todo el tiempo, pues el arquero de ellos era un tipo medio cagón que- me tenía un miedo brutal desde que jugó para Deerfield. Antes de que pudiera golpear, sus dos defensores estaban sobre mí, y tuve que patinar alrededor de sus redes para retener la pelota. Tres de los nuestros los empujaban hacía los bordes. Siempre habían sido algo así como mi policía privada, amontonándose como ahora, vapuleando de lo lindo a cualquiera que usara los colores enemigos. En alguna parte, bajo nuestros patines, había quedado la pelota, pero por el momento estábamos concentrados en sacarnos a esos mierdas de encima.

El réferi hizo sonar su silbato.

¡Usted: dos minutos suspendido!-Levanté la vista. Me estaba señalando a mí.

¿A mí? ¿Qué había hecho yo para merecer una penalidad?

Pero réferi. . . ¿yo qué hice?-

No parecía de ningún modo interesado en continuar el diálogo. Estaba llamando a la cabina oficial:

El número siete, dos minutos —y señalando con ambos brazos.

Yo protesté un poco, como es de rigor. La multitud siempre espera una protesta, no importa cuán flagrante sea la falta cometida. El réferi me echó afuera. Hirviendo de frustración patiné hacia el box de las penalidades. Mientras entraba, escuchando el ruido de la base de mis patines sobre la madera del piso, oí el ladrido de los altavoces:

Penalidad. Barret, de Harvard. Dos minutos. ¡Ya!-

La muchedumbre abucheó, varios de los de Harvard impugnaron la visión y la integridad de los referís. Yo traté de contener el aliento, sin mirar arriba y sin mirar hacia el hielo, donde los de Dartmouth nos estaban dando con todo, además de superarnos en número.

¿Por qué estás sentado aquí, cuando todos tus compañeros están jugando?- Era la voz de Serena. La ignoré, alentando a los jugadores de mi equipo.

¡Vamos, arriba, Harvard! ¡Agarren esa pelota!-

¿Qué hiciste de malo?-Me di vuelta para contestarle. Era mi invitada, al fin y al cabo.

Jugué muy fuerte.-

Y volví a mirar a mis compañeros, que trataban de impedir los esfuerzos de Al Redding para marcar un gol.

¿Es una desgracia tan grande?-

¡bombón, por favor, estoy tratando de concentrarme!-

¿En qué?... y no me llames bombón-

¡En cómo voy a hacer pomada al hijo de puta de Al Redding Serena bombón!-

Miré hacia la cancha, de hielo para dar un apoyo moral a mis colegas.

¿Eres un jugador sucio?-

Mis ojos estaban fijos en nuestro gol, ahora difícil por el movimiento del enjambre de los Verdes hijos de puta. No veía la hora de estar de nuevo allí.

¿A mí me harás "pomada" alguna vez?- Serena insistió

Lo haré ya mismo si no te callas la boca- Le contesté sin volverme.

Me voy. Adiós-.

Cuando me di vuelta ella había desaparecido. Mientras me ponía de pie para mirar más lejos, tratando de divisarla, fui informado de que mis dos minutos habían pasado. Salté la barrera. . . ¡y otra vez en el hielo!

La multitud festejó mi regreso. Barrett al wing para que funcione el team: En cualquier lugar que se escondiera, Serena oiría el enorme entusiasmo que despertaba mi presencia. Pero a quién le importa dónde está ella, ¿Dónde está? Al Redding dio su golpe sanguinario, que nuestro arquero pudo desviar hacia Gene Kennaway, quien a su vez me lo pasó a mí. Mientras patinaba detrás de la pelota pensé que tenía un décimo de segundo para echar una ojeada a las tribunas, buscando a Serena. Lo hice. La vi. Estaba allí.

Inmediatamente después me habían sentado de culo, dos verdes hijos de puta se habían arrojado sobre mí y mi trasero estaba sobre el hielo y yo

¡Cristo!— sentía una vergüenza fuera de todo lo imaginable. ¡Barrett caído! Podía oír a los leales hinchas de Harvard gritando por mí mientras patinaba. Podía oír a los de Dartmouth, sedientos de sangre y ululando.

¡Que lo maten, que lo maten!- ¿Qué pensaría mi bombón?

Dartmouth tenía la. pelota otra vez cerca de nuestro arco, y otra vez nuestro arquero desvió el tiro. Kennaway se la pasó a Johnston, quien la disparó hacia mí (ya me había parado entonces). Ahora la multitud se había vuelto salvaje.

Esto se tenía que trasformar en un gol. Tomé la pelota y corrí a través de la línea azul de Dartmouth. Dos defensores de ellos venían derecho a mí.

¡Dale, Seiya, Dale! ¡Sácales la cabeza!- escuché el grito agudo de Serena entre el gentío. Fue exquisitamente violento.

Esquivé a uno de los defensores, me arrojé sobre el otro con tanta fuerza que perdió el aliento y entonces, para no errar, se la pasé a Andrew Johnston que se había colocado en el lugar justo. Andrew golpeó hacia la red.

-¡Gol de Harvard!-

Un instante después nos estábamos abrazando y besando. Yo y Andrew Johnston y los otros, muchachos. Abrazándonos y besándonos y palmeándonos y saltando de un lado a otro (sobre los patines). La multitud gritaba. El tipo de Dartmouth al que yo había golpeado todavía estaba de culo. Los hinchas tiraban los programas a la cancha. Esto acabó de romper la línea trasera de Dartmouth. (Se trata de una metáfora, por- que en realidad el defensor se levantó cuando recuperó el aliento). Les ganamos 7 a 0.

Si yo fuera un sentimental, si me importara tanto Harvard como para colgar una foto en la pared, no sería la de Winthrop House, o la de Mem Church, sino la de Dillon. Dillon Field House, el pabellón deportivo. Si tuve un hogar espiritual en Harvard, éste lo fue. Nate Pusey puede anularme el diploma por decir esto, pero la Biblioteca Widener significa mucho menos para mí que Dillon. Cada tarde, durante mi vida universitaria, caminaba hacia ese lugar, saludaba a mis compañeros con amistosas obscenidades, me quitaba los adornos de la civilización y me convertía en un deportista. ¡Qué cosa grandiosa ponerse las almohadillas y la camiseta con el viejo número 7! (Tenía pesadillas en las que me quitaban ese número; nunca lo hicieron). ¡Qué grandioso tomar los patines y caminar hacia la pista de patinaje Watson!

El regreso a Dillon solía ser mejor todavía. Quitándome esos deliciosos trapos, bailando des-nudo hacia la oficina de abastecimiento para buscar una toalla.

-"¿Cómo te fue hoy, Seiya"-

-''Fenómeno, Richie. Fenómeno, Jimmy".-

Y después a las duchas, para escuchar quién hizo qué a quién y cuántas veces el último sábado por la noche.

- "Los jodimos a esos asquerosos de Mount Ida ¿no?-. . .". Y yo tenía el privilegio de disfrutar de un lugar privado para meditar. Con la bendición de una rodilla estropeada (sí, ben- dición: ¿no han visto acaso mi tarjeta de enrolamiento?) , tenía que darle masajes hidroterápicos después de jugar. Mientras me sentaba y mi- raba las argollas girando alrededor de mi rodilla, podía catalogar mis tajos y magulladuras (en cierto sentido los disfrutaba), y me distraía pensando de todo un poco. Esta noche podría pensar en el gol logrado con mi ayuda, y en el que metí yo mismo después. Y considerar virtualmente preservado mi tercer All-Ivy consecutivo.

— ¿Haciéndote masajitos, Seiya- Era Jackie Felt, nuestro entrenador y guía espiritual auto designado.

¿Y qué te parece, Felt? ¿Que me estoy cagando a palos?-

Jackie refunfuñó, pero se le iluminó la cara en una mueca idiota.

¿Sabes lo que te pasa en esa rodilla, Seiya? ¿Lo sabes?-

He ido a todos los traumatólogos en las grandes ciudades del este, pero Felt creía saber mucho más que ellos.

No estás comiendo como es debido.-

Realmente, no estaba muy interesado en el tema.

No comes bastante sal.-

Si le seguía la corriente probablemente se fuera.

Okay, Jack, empezaré a comer más sal.-

¡Jesús, cómo se puso de contento! Se fue con una sorprendente expresión de triunfo en su cara idiota. Sea como fuere, estaba solo otra vez. Dejé que mi cuerpo agradablemente dolorido se deslizara en el agua, cerré los ojos y permanecí sentado allí, con el calor hasta el cogote. Ahhhh.

¡Jesús! Mi bombón estaría esperándome afuera. ¡Ojalá! ¡Todavía! ¡Jesús! ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve disfrutando de ese bienestar mientras ella me aguardaba en el exterior, en el frío de Cambridge? Logré batir un nuevo récord al vestirme.

Ni siquiera estaba del todo seco cuando empujé la puerta principal de Dillon.

El aire frío me azotó. Dios, estaba helando. Y oscuro. Aún quedaba un grupito de hinchas. Casi todos viejos fanáticos del hockey, graduados que nunca habían podido desprenderse mentalmente de las almohadillas. Tipos como el viejo Jordán Jencks, que asiste hasta a los partidos más intrascendentes, aquí o en otra parte.

¿Cómo lo hacen? Quiero decir: Jencks, por ejemplo, es un gran banquero, no debe tener demasiado tiempo libre. ¿Y por qué lo hacen?

Flor de empujón te dieron, Seiya-.

Sí, señor Jencks. Usted ya sabe cómo son esos, la clase de juego sucio que practican.-

Mientras hablaba miraba hacia todas partes, tratando de descubrir a Serena. ¿Se habría ido caminando de vuelta a Radcliffe, sola?

¿bombón?

Me alejé tres o cuatro pasos de los hinchas, buscándola desesperadamente. Ella surgió de improviso detrás de unos arbustos, su cara envuelta en un echarpe, dejando ver sólo los ojos.

Hola, Preppie. Hace un frío loco aquí afuera y no me llames bombón-. ¡Cómo me alegró verla!

¡bombón!- Casi instintivamente la besé, con suavidad, en la frente.

¿Quién te dio permiso?-

¿Qué?-

¿Te dije que podías besarme?-

Lo siento. Me dejé llevar. -

Yo no. -

Estábamos casi demasiado solos allí afuera, y estaba oscuro y hacía frío y era tarde. La besé otra vez. Pero no en la frente ni con suavidad.

Duró un largo delicioso momento. Cuando terminamos, ella permanecía aferrada a mis mangas.

No me gusta —dijo.

¿Qué? -

El hecho de que me guste.-

Mientras regresábamos caminando (tengo auto, pero ella quiso caminar), Serena se tomó de mi manga. De mi manga, no de mi brazo. No me pidan que lo explique. En el umbral de Briggs Hall, el pabellón de los dormitorios de las chicas, no le di el beso de las buenas noches.

Escucha, bombón, probablemente no te llame por unos meses.

Se quedó un rato en silencio. Un ratito.

¿Por qué?- Finalmente pregunto

Bueno, entonces quizá te llame ni bien llegue a mi pieza-.

Me di vuelta y empecé a caminar.

¡Cretino! —oí que murmuraba.

Giré otra vez sobre mí mismo y lancé, desde una distancia de cinco metros:

Mira, Serena bombón, podrás hacerte la desentendida, pero en realidad no puedes resistirte.

Me hubiera gustado ver la expresión de su cara, pero la estrategia me impedía acercarme y hacerlo.

Mi compañero de cuarto, Yaten Stratton, estaba jugando al póker con dos compinches de fútbol cuando entré.

Hola, animales.-

Respondieron con los gruñidos pertinentes.

¿Conseguiste algo esta noche, Seiya? —preguntó Yaten.

Un apoyo y un gol —repliqué.

¿Aparte del asunto Cavilleri?-

Eso no es cosa tuya —repliqué.

¿Quién es ésa? —preguntó una de las bestias

Serena Cavilleri, —contestó Yaten—. Una musiquera cursilona-.

La conozco —dijo otro—. Una culo fruncido.-

Ignoré a esos guachos calentones hijos de puta mientras desenchufaba el teléfono para llevarlo a mi dormitorio.

Toca el piano en la Bach Society —dijo Stratton.

¿Y qué le toca a Barrett?-

¡Vaya uno a saber!-

Bufidos, gruñidos y carcajadas. Los animales se reían.

Señores —anuncié mientras me las tomaba—, métanse sus opiniones en el ojete.-

Cerré mi puerta sobre otra ola de bramidos infrahumanos, me saqué los zapatos, me recosté en la cama y disqué el número de Jenny. Hablamos en susurros.

Hola, bombón...

;Sáa?

bombón… qué dirías si te dijera... -Vacilé. Ella esperaba. —Pienso. . . Pienso que te quiero.

Hubo una pausa. Después ella respondió suavísimamente.

—Diría. . . que tienes la cabeza en los pantalones-Y cortó.

Pero no me sentí desgraciado. Ni sorprendido….

**Hola niñas espero que estén bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia, más bien una adaptación de esta novela escrita en los años 70 la verdad yo me divertí con las ocurrencias de los protagonistas pero también llore y llore, mi dulce y pobre corazón se conmovió con esta historia espero que les agrade esta maravillosa historia. **

**Respondiendo al Review no se si se hizo un musical, pero si una película en el mismo año que salió la publicación del libro del mismo nombre. Nuevamente gracias por leer y espero les guste esta adaptación besos**


	3. Chapter 3

_**LOVE STORY (Historia de Amor)**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ERICH SEGAL" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

En el partido de Cornell me hirieron. Fue por mi culpa, de veras. En un momento crítico cometí el desgraciado error de referirme a su centro como "pajero canadiense". Mi distracción fue no recordar que cuatro miembros de su equipo eran canadienses —todos, según lo demostraron, extremadamente patriotas, bien constituidos y nada sordos—. Por agregar un insulto a una injuria me castigaron. Y no con una suspensión común: nada menos que cinco minutos por armar despelote. ¡Hubieran oído cómo me abuchearon los hinchas de Cornell cuando anunciaron la penalidad! Claro, los hinchas de Harvard que habían venido al infierno de Ithaca, en Nueva York, eran pocos, aunque en el partido se arriesgaba el título de Ivy. ¡Cinco minutos! Pude ver a nuestro entrenador tirándose de los pelos mientras yo me retiraba al box.

Rabeus Felt vino corriendo hacia mí. Recién entonces me di cuenta de que todo el lado derecho de mi cara estaba cubierto de sangre.

Dios mío —repetía Rabeus todo el tiempo, mientras me torturaba con un lápiz antiséptico—. Dios mío, Seiya-

Me quedé sentado e inmóvil, mirando hacia adelante. Me daba vergüenza observar la pista de hielo, donde mis peores temores se realizaban rápidamente Cornell hizo un gol. Los hinchas de los Rojos gritaron y rugieron y ulularon. Estábamos empatando ahora. Era muy probable que Cornell ganara el partido... y al mismo tiempo el título de Ivy. ¡Mierda! Y yo recién había cumplido la mitad de mi suspensión.

Del otro lado de la pista, el minúsculo contingente de Harvard había quedado ceñudo y silencioso. Por un momento los hinchas de ambas partes me habían olvidado. Sólo un espectador mantenía sus ojos fijos en el box de las penalidades. Sí, él estaba presente. "Si la reunión termina a tiempo, trataré de llegar a Cornell".

Sentado entre los de la barra de Harvard —pero sin gritar, por supuesto—, se encontraba Seiya Endimión Barrett III. Del otro lado del golfo de hielo, el Viejo Cara de Piedra observaba en un silencio inexpresivo cómo la última gota de sangre, en la cara de su hijo, era detenida con cintas adhesivas. ¿En qué le parece a usted qué pensaría él? ¿Pst pst pst, o palabritas por el estilo?

-"Seiya, si te gusta tanto pelear, ¿por qué no te pasas al equipo de boxeo?-preguntaría

-"Exeter no tiene equipo de boxeo, padre". - respondería

- "Bueno, quizás yo no vendría a tus partidos de hockey". -comentaría

- "¿Crees que me peleo para tu provecho, padre? –claro que no se lo diría

- "Bueno, yo no he dicho "provecho".-

Pero claro ¿quién podía decir en qué estaba pensando? Seiya Endimión Barrett III era el Mount Rush more caminando y a veces hablando. Cara de Piedra.

Tal vez el Viejo Fósil estaba entregado a su usual auto-homenaje: mírenme, hay pocos espectadores de Harvard esta noche, aquí, y sin embargo yo soy uno de ellos. Yo, Seiya Endimión Barrett III, un hombre ocupadísimo con Bancos que dirigir y todo eso, he encontrado tiempo para venir a Cornell a un triste partido de hockey. Qué maravilla. (¿Para quién?) .

La multitud rugió otra vez, ahora de modo realmente salvaje. Otro gol de Cornell. Nos iban ganando, y yo tenía aún dos minutos de suspensión que cumplir. Andrew Johnston patinó hacia adelante, la cara enrojecida, enojado. Pasó justo a mi lado sin echarme ni siquiera una ojeada. ¿Me pareció que había lágrimas en sus ojos?

Es decir, okay, nos estábamos jugando el título... ¡pero Jesús, lágrimas! En ese entonces Andrew, nuestro capitán, tenía una aureola bárbara: durante siete años nunca había jugado del lado perdedor, ni en el secundario ni en la universidad. Era algo así como una pequeña leyenda. Y él era un senior. Y éste era nuestro último y arduo partido. Que perdimos 6 a 3.

Después del partido, los rayos X determinaron que no tenía huesos rotos, y luego el doctor Richard Selzer me cosió la mejilla con doce puntos.

Jackie Felt revoloteaba alrededor del consultorio, diciendo al médico de Cornell que yo no estaba comiendo bien y que todo esto hubiera podido prevenirse si hubiera tomado las suficientes píldoras de sal. Selzer ignoró a Jack y me hizo una cruda advertencia acerca de que había estado a punto de dañarme "el fondo de la órbita" (estos eran los términos médicos), y que lo más prudente sería no jugar por una semana. Le di las gracias. Se fue, con Felt tratando de darle caza para seguir hablando con él sobre mi nutrición. Me alegró quedarme solo.

Me duché despacito, cuidando de no mojarme la cara lastimada. La novocaína me estaba haciendo un poco de efecto, pero de algún modo el dolor me hacía sentir feliz. Es decir, me compensaba. ¿No me había tirado a chanta de puro pajero? Habíamos hecho sonar nuestro título, habíamos roto nuestra propia aureola (ningún sénior había sido nunca derrotado) y la de Andrew Johnston también. Quizá la culpa no había sido totalmente mía, pero en ese momento sentía como si lo fuera.

No había nadie en los vestuarios. Todos mis compañeros debían estar ya en el motel. Supuse que ninguno de los muchachos querría verme o hablarme. Con ese terrible gusto amargo en la boca —me sentía tan mal que hasta podía saborearlo—, empaqué mis cosas y salí. No había muchos hinchas de Harvard afuera, en la soledad invernal de ese remoto lugar del estado de Nueva York.

¿Cómo va tu mejilla, Barrett?-

Bien, gracias, señor Jencks.-

Probablemente necesites un bife, —dijo otra voz familiar. Así dictaminó Seiya Endimión Barret III.

Muy típico de él, sugerir la anticuada medida de un pedazo de carne para un ojo en compota.

Gracias, padre —dije—. El doctor ya me hizo las curaciones necesarias —le mostré la venda de gasa que cubría los doce puntos de Selzer.

Quiero decir que probablemente tu estómago necesite un bife, hijo.-

En la mesa mantuvimos otra serie continuada de nuestras no-conversaciones, de esas que comienzan con un "¿Cómo van tus cosas?" Y terminan con "¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer?".

¿Cómo van tus cosas, hijo? –

Muy bien, señor.-

¿Te duele la cara? -

No, señor.-

Me estaba empezando a doler como la mismísima mierda.

Me gustaría que Jack Wells te viera esa herida el lunes.-

No hará falta, padre.

Es un especialista.

El médico de Cornell no era precisamente un veterinario —dije, esperando empañar ese entusiasmo tan usual y tan snob de mi padre por todo lo que fuera especialistas, expertos y otra clase de "gente bien".

Malo, malo —susurró Seiya Endimión Barrett III en algo que al principio tomé como una estocada de humor—. Ese tajo que te hicieron es una animalada-.

Sí, señor —dije. (¿Por qué se suponía que debía sonreír entre dientes?) .

Y enseguida me pregunté si ese casi rasgo de ingenio no tuvo la intención de ser una especie de reprimenda implícita, por mis actitudes en la cancha.

¿Quieres decir que esta tarde me he portado como un animal?-

Su expresión sugirió algún placer ante el sencillo hecho de que se lo preguntara. Pero contestó simplemente:

Fuiste tú quien habló de veterinarios. —En ese momento decidí ponerme a estudiar el menú.

Mientras nos servían, el Viejo Fósil se sumergió en otro de sus estúpidos sermones, esta vez, si mal no recuerdo —aunque trato de no hacerlo—, concerniente a victorias y derrotas. Observó que habíamos perdido el título (¡muy perspicaz de tu parte, padre!), pero que después de todo, en materia de deportes, no interesa tanto ganar como jugar. Su perorata sonaba sospecho- sementé parecida a una paráfrasis del lema olímpico, y sentí que eso era una insinuación para tirar por la ventana competencias tan triviales como el título de Ivy. Pero no me sentía como para seguirle la corriente, de modo que le regalé sus cuotas de "sí, señor" y punto.

Seguimos el trascurso de la conversación, centrado en el tema favorito del Viejo Fósil: mis planes.

Dime, Oliver ¿tuviste noticias de la Escuela de Derecho?-

Todavía no he decidido definitivamente si voy a seguir Derecho, padre.-

Yo sólo preguntaba si la Escuela de Derecho ha tomado alguna decisión sobre ti.-

¿Otro rasgo de ingenio? ¿Se suponía que era obligatorio reír ante el rosario retórico de mi padre?

No, señor, no he tenido noticias-.

Podría telefonear a Price Zimmerman.

¡No! —fue un reflejo instantáneo el que me hizo interrumpirlo—. Por favor no, señor.-

No lo haría para presionar —dijo S. E. B. III al instante—. Sólo para preguntar-.

Padre, quiero recibir esa comunicación igual que todos los demás. Por favor.-

Sí. por supuesto. Bien. -

Gracias, señor-.

Por otra parte, no hay muchas dudas acerca de que te acepten.-

No sé por qué, pero S. E. B. III tiene una especialísima manera de disminuirme aunque pronuncie frases laudatorias.

No es ninguna ganga —repliqué—. Después de todo, ellos no tienen equipo de hockey.-

No tengo ni idea de por qué me estaba tiran- do yo mismo a matar. Debe haber sido para llevarle la contra, porque él tomaba siempre el bando opuesto.

Tienes otras cualidades —dijo Seiya Endimión Barret III, pero declinando especificarlas. (Dudo que hubiera podido hacerlo).

La comida era tan insulsa como la conversación, con la diferencia de que yo podía predecir el grado de dureza de los pancitos antes de que llegaran, mientras que nunca adivinaría qué tema mi padre expondría blandamente ante mí.

Y siempre está el Cuerpo de la Paz —recalcó, completamente fuera del asunto.

¿Señor? —pregunté, no muy seguro de hallarme frente a una afirmación o una interrogación.

Pienso que el Cuerpo de la Paz es una gran cosa ¿no te parece? —dijo.

Bueno —contesté—, realmente es mejor que un Cuerpo de Guerra.-

Ambos estábamos confundidos. Yo no sabía qué quería decir él y viceversa. ¿Sería por el tema? ¿Discutiríamos ahora las noticias de actualidad o los programas de gobierno? No. Yo había olvidado por un momento que la quinta- esencia de nuestras conversaciones está siempre en mis planes.

Ciertamente, no haría objeciones si te unieras al Cuerpo de la Paz, Seiya-

Yo tampoco; señor —contesté haciendo juego con su propia generosidad de espíritu. Estoy seguro de que el Viejo Fósil nunca me escucha, por lo tanto no me sorprendió que no reaccionara ante mi tranquilo y pequeño sarcasmo.

Pero entre tus compañeros —continuó— ¿qué actitud reina sobre eso?-

¿Señor? -

¿Piensan que el Cuerpo de la Paz es importante para sus vidas?-

Supongo que mi padre necesitaba oír la frase tanto como el pez necesita el agua:

Sí, señor.-

También el pastel de manzana estaba viejo. A eso de las once y media lo acompañé hasta su coche.

¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer, hijo?-

No, señor. Buenas noches, señor. -Y arrancó.

Sí, hay aviones entre Boston e Ithaca, Nueva York. Pero Seiya Endimión Barret III eligió manejar él mismo. Unas cuantas horas al volante, que no podían tomarse como una especie de gesto paternal porque a mi padre le gustaba conducir, simplemente. Rápido. Y a esa hora de la noche, en un Aston Martin DBS, se puede ir más ligero que el mismísimo diablo. No lo dudé: Seiya Endimión Barrett III batiría su propio récord de velocidad entre Ithaca y Boston, establecido el año anterior, cuando le ganamos a Cornell y obtuvimos el título. Lo sé porque vi que al poner el coche en marcha daba un vistazo a su reloj.

Volví al motel para telefonear a mi bombón. Ese era el mejor momento de la noche. Le conté todo acerca de la pelea (omitiendo la naturaleza precisa del casus belli), y puedo asegurar que disfrutó de la cosa. No muchos de sus tragones amiguitos musiqueros tenían oportunidad de dar o recibir puñetazos.

¿Pero al menos te desquitaste del tipo que te pegó?-pregunto Serena

Totalmente. Lo hice bolsa.-

Me hubiera gustado verlo. Quizás le des una paliza a alguno en el partido con Yale ¿eh?-

Sáa.- Sonreí. Cómo le gustaban a ella las cosas simples de la vida…

**Hola niñas espero que estén bien aquí les traigo una nueva historia, más bien una adaptación de esta novela escrita en los años 70 la verdad yo me divertí con las ocurrencias de los protagonistas pero también llore y llore, mi dulce y pobre corazón se conmovió con esta historia espero que les agrade esta maravillosa historia. Gracias por pasar a leer y dejar Review, también le agradezco a las lectoras anónimas, besos**


	4. Chapter 4

_**LOVE STORY (Historia de Amor)**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ERICH SEGAL" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

—Serena está en el teléfono de abajo-.

Esta información me fue proporcionada por la telefonista, aunque yo no me había identificado ni anunciado mi propósito de aparecer en Briggs Hall, ese lunes por la tarde. Rápidamente deduje que aquello significaba varios puntos a mi favor. Era obvio: la Cliffie que me recibió leía el Crimson y me conocía. Okay, eso pasaba muy a menudo. Más importante era el hecho de que Serena, por lo visto, había mencionado que salíamos juntos.

Gracias —dije—. Esperaré aquí-,

Lástima lo de Cornell. El Crimson dice que cuatro tipos te la dieron-.

Sí. Y me suspendieron a mí. Cinco minutos.-

Sáa-.

La diferencia entre un amigo y un hincha del equipo en que uno juega, es que con los últimos la conversación se acaba enseguida.

¿Serena está aún en el teléfono?- Ella chequeó el conmutador y replicó:

Sí.

¿Con quién hablaría tanto mi bombón? ¿Quién que valiera tanto la pena como para hacer perder algunos momentos de una cita conmigo? ¿Algún musiquero tragón? Yo sabía muy bien que Diamante Dávidson, uno de los del curso superior de Adams House, conductor de la orquesta de la Bach Society, consideraba que tenía ciertos privilegios en la atención de mi bombón. Nada físico: no creo que el tipo pudiera mover nada más que su batuta. De todos modos, pondría fin a esa usurpación de mi tiempo.

¿Dónde está la cabina telefónica?-

Dando la vuelta a la esquina. —Ella señaló en la dirección exacta.

Marché lentamente hacia la sala de estar. Desde lejos pude ver a Serena en la cabina. Había dejado la puerta abierta. Caminé suavemente, como por casualidad, esperando que ella me viera, que viera mis vendas, mis lesiones, y se sintiera obligada a colgar el tubo y correr hacia mis brazos. Al aproximarse pude oír fragmentos de conversación.

Sáa. ¡Por supuesto! Absolutamente. Oh, yo también, Phil. Yo también te quiero, Phil-

Me paré en seco. ¿Con quién estaba hablando?

No con Dávidson, que no se llamaba Phil por ninguna parte. Hacía tiempo había buscado su nombre en el Registro de Clases: Diamante Eugene Dávidson, 70 Riverside Drive, Nueva York, Escuela Superior en Música y Arte. Su foto sugería sensibilidad, inteligencia, y unos quince kilos menos que yo. ¿Pero por qué me molestaba Dávidson? Evidentemente ambos, él y yo, éramos dejados de lado por Serena Cavilleri que en ese momento estaba (¡qué chocante!) Mandando besos por teléfono.

Había estado fuera sólo cuarenta y ocho horas, y eso bastaba para que algún hijo de puta llamado Phil se zambullera en la cama con ¡mi bombón!, ¡mi Serena! (¡Tenía que ser eso!).

Sí, Phil, yo también te quiero. Adiós.-

Mientras colgaba me vio, y casi sin ruborizarse sonrió y me tiró un beso. ¿Cómo podía ser tan hipócrita?

Uy. . . Estás espantoso-. Me besó suavemente en la mejilla sana.

Me lastimaron, bombón.- susurre

¿El otro quedó peor?

Mucho peor. Siempre logro que el otro quede peor.-

Dije eso tan ominosamente como pude, algo así como implicando que podía cascar a cualquier presunto rival que se metiera con ella mientras yo estuviera fuera de su vista y, evidentemente, también fuera de sus pensamientos. Ella se tomó de mi manga y fuimos hacia la puerta.

Buenas noches, Serena —dijo la chica del teléfono.

Buenas, Ami Jane —devolvió mi bombón.

Cuando estuvimos afuera, antes de subir a mi MG, me oxigené los pulmones con una bocanada de aire del atardecer y largué la pregunta tan casualmente como pude.

Oye, bombón-

¿Eh?

Mmmm. . . ¿quién es Phil?-

Mi padre.- contestó sobre el pucho, mientras subía al auto

Yo no estaba como para creer una historia semejante.

¿A tu padre lo llamas Phíl?-

Ese es su nombre. ¿Cómo llamas al tuyo?-

Una vez mi bombón me había contado que había sido criada por su padre, una especie de panadero de Cranston, Rhode Island. Cuando ella era muy chica su madre se mató en un accidente de auto. Me decía todo eso para explicarme por qué no tenía licencia de conductor. Su padre, en cualquier otra cosa "un tipo formidable" (sus propias palabras), era increíblemente supersticioso en cuanto a dejar que su única hija manejara. Esto fue una verdadera tragedia durante los últimos años de la Escuela Superior, cuando ella estudiaba piano con un tipo en Providence. Pero entonces, durante los largos viajes en ómnibus, empezó a leer todo Proust.

¿Cómo llamas al tuyo? —preguntó otra vez.

Estaba tan distraído que no oí su pregunta.

¿Mi qué?-

¿Qué término empleas cuando te refieres a tu progenitor? –

Le contesté con el término que siempre hubiera deseado emplear.

Jode puta.-

¿En su cara? —preguntó ella.

Nunca le vi la cara. -

¿Usa una máscara? -

En cierto modo, sí. De piedra. Toda de piedra. -

Sigue. Él debe estar orgulloso como el diablo. Eres el mejor atleta de Harvard.-

La miré. Supongo que ella no sabía todo, al fin de cuentas.

También él lo fue, bombón-.

¿Más grande que el wing de All-Ivy?-

Me gustó la manera en que ella disfrutaba de mis credenciales deportivas. Lástima que me tuviera que tirar a matar yo mismo para reconocer los méritos de mi padre.

Participó en las competencias individuales de remo en las Olimpíadas de 1928.-

Dios —dijo ella—. ¿Ganó?-

No —respondí. Y espero que ella pudiera darse cuenta de que el hecho de que mi padre resultara sexto en las finales, actualmente me hacía sentir un poco más cómodo.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Ahora quizá Serena podía entender que ser Seiya Barrett IV no significaba sólo vivir con ese gris edificio de piedra en el campus de Harvard. Incluye también una especie de intimidación muscular.

Quiero decir: la imagen de una proeza atlética cayendo sobre usted. Bah, sobre mí.

¿Pero qué hace él para calificarlo como un jode puta?-

Me la hace.-

¿Cómo? —

Me la hace —repetí. Sus ojos se abrieron como platillos.

¿Quieres decir algo como incesto? —preguntó.

No me vengas con tus líos familiares, bombón. Bastante tengo con los míos.

No entiendo, Seiya —dijo Serena—. ¿Qué es lo que te hace?-

Me hace hacer las cosas correctas —dije.

¿Y qué hay de incorrecto en las "cosas correctas"? —preguntó ella, fascinada con la aparente paradoja.

Entonces le conté cómo me repugnaba haber sido programado para la Tradición Barrett cosa que ella pudo haber notado, viendo cómo me rebajaba el tener que mencionar la numeración al final de mi nombre. Y no me gustaba tener que producir una equis cantidad de proezas por cada cifra de ese número.

¡Oh, sí! —dijo Serena en un claro sarcasmo—. ¡Ya noté cómo odias sacar las mejores notas y ser All-Ivy!-

¡Lo que odio es que él no esperaba menos!- Decir lo que siempre había sentido (pero nunca había dicho), me hizo sentir como la mismísima mierda. Pero ahora tenía que hacérselo entender todo a Serena—. Y él está tan increíblemente seguro cuando rindo bien. Quiero decir: siempre me toma como una absoluta garantía.-

Pero es un hombre de negocios. ¿Acaso no dirige montones de bancos y esas cosas?-

¡Jesús, Serena! ¿Se puede saber de qué lado estás?-

¿Es una guerra, acaso?-

Definitivamente —repliqué.

Eso es ridículo, Seiya-.

No parecía muy convencida. Y allí tuve la primera sospecha de una brecha cultural entre nosotros. Quiero decir que tres años y medio de Harvard-Radcliffe nos habían llevado a ser los engreídos intelectuales que esas instituciones tradicionalmente producen, pero cuando llegaba el caso de aceptar que mi padre estaba hecho de piedra, ella se adhería a alguna atávica noción ítalo-mediterránea: papá-ama-bambinos y nada se podía argumentar contra eso.

Traté de citar un caso que venía como anillo al dedo: esa ridícula no-conversación después del partido con Cornell. Eso le causó una profunda impresión, pero en el sentido equivocado.

¿Hizo todo el camino hasta Ithaca para ver un triste partido de hockey?-

Estaba aún obsesionada por el hecho de que mi padre había viajado tanto a causa de un tan (relativamente) trivial acontecimiento deportivo.

Mira, bombón, ¿qué tal si lo olvidamos?-

Gracias a Dios, estás necio en lo que respecta a tu padre —contestó ella—. Eso quiere decir que no eres perfecto.-

Oh. . . ¿Piensas que tú sí lo eres bombón?-

Diablos, no, Preppie. Si lo fuera ¿estaría saliendo contigo?- De vuelta a lo mismo, como siempre…


	5. Chapter 5

_**LOVE STORY (Historia de Amor)**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ERICH SEGAL" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Me gustaría decir una palabra acerca de nuestras relaciones físicas.

Por un tiempo extrañamente largo no hubo ninguna. Es decir, no hubo nada más importante que esos besos ya mencionados (los recuerdo a todos y a cada uno todavía, detalladamente). En lo que a mí respecta, no era el procedimiento standard, siendo más bien impulsivo, impaciente y rápido para la acción. Si se le hubiera dicho a alguna de la docena de chicas de Tower Court, Wellesley, que por tres semanas Seiya Barrett IV había estado diariamente con una dama, sin acostarse con ella, seguro se hubiera reído y cuestionado seriamente la feminidad de la chica en cuestión.

Pero por supuesto, los hechos actuales eran diferentes. Yo no sabía qué hacer.

No interpreten mal ni tomen esto demasiado literalmente. Conocía todos los movimientos.

Sólo que no podía lidiar con mis propios sentimientos acerca de qué hacer con ellos. Jenny era demasiado viva, y me daba miedo que se riera de lo que yo tradicionalmente había considerado el romántico (y entrador) estilo de Seiya Barrett IV. Temía ser rechazado, sí. Temía también ser aceptado por motivos erróneos. Lo que me cuesta, decir es que sentía hacia bombón algo distinto, y no sabía cómo expresarlo ni a quién preguntar nada ("Me hubieras preguntado a mí", dijo ella después). Sólo sabía que sentía de ese modo. Por ella. Por toda ella.

Te van a poner un huevo, Seiya- Estábamos sentados en mi cuarto un domingo por la tarde, leyendo. —Seiya, te van a poner un huevo si te vas a pasar el tiempo mirándome estudiar.-

No te estoy mirando estudiar. Estoy estudiando-.

Mentiroso. Me estás mirando las piernas-.

Sólo de vez en cuando. Una vez por capítulo-.

Los capítulos de ese libro deben ser muy cortos-.

Escucha, monstruo narcisista: ¡No eres algo tan pero tan grandioso!-

Lo sé. ¿Pero qué puedo hacer si tú piensas que lo soy?- Tiré mi libro y crucé la habitación hasta donde ella estaba sentada.

Serena, por el amor de Dios, ¿cómo voy a leer a John Stuart Mill si a cada segundo me muero de ganas de hacer el amor?- Ella arrugó la frente y se enfurruñó.

¡Seiya, por favor!-

Me estaba inclinando hacia su silla. Ella bajó los ojos hacia su libro.

bombón...-

Cerró el libro suavemente, lo puso abajo y colocó sus manos a los lados de mi cuello.

Seiya. . . Por favor-. Todo sucedió enseguida. Todo.

Nuestro primer encuentro físico, bueno la primera vez que hicimos el amor fue el polo opuesto de nuestro primer encuentro verbal. Todo tan poco precipitado, tan suave, tan dulce. Nunca me había dado cuenta de que ésta era la verdadera Serena —la suavísima, cuyo contacto era tan leve y tan tierno. Y aún algo más sorprendente: mi propia respuesta. Yo fui cariñoso. Yo fui tierno. ¿Era éste el verdadero Seiya Barrett IV? Como ya dije, nunca había visto a mi bombón con algo más que un botón de su suéter desprendido de más. De alguna manera me sorprendió descubrir que usaba una pequeña cruz dorada. Era una de esas cadenas que nunca se abren. Quiero decir que, cuando hicimos el amor, ella usaba esa cruz. En un momento de descanso de esa tarde deliciosa, en uno de esos momentos en que todo y nada es importante, toqué la crucecita y le pregunté qué tendría que decir su cura acerca de que estábamos juntos en la cama y todo eso. Ella contestó que no tenía cura.

¿No eres una buena chica católica? —pregunté.

Bueno, soy una chica —dijo—. Y soy miró esperando un asentimiento y yo sonreí. Ella sonrió a su vez. —Son dos cosas de las tres.

Entonces le pregunté el porqué de esa cruz. Y soldada, nada menos. Me explicó que había sido de su madre, la usaba por razones sentimentales, no religiosas. La conversación se volvió otra vez hacia nosotros mismos.

Seiya, ¿te dije que te quiero? —preguntó.

No, bombón-.

¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste?-

Tenía miedo, sinceramente bombón-

Pregúntamelo ahora-.

¿Me quieres, Serena?-me miró y al responder no fue nada evasiva.

¿Qué te parece?-

Me parece que sí. Espero. Puede ser- la besé en el cuello.

¿Seiya?-

¿Sí bombón?-

En realidad no es que te quiera. . . – me quede en un shock total

¡Oh, Cristo! ¿Qué era esto?- pregunte anonadado

Te amo. Seiya-susurro, sentí que me invadió un calor en mi cuerpo al escucharla

Yo, te amo Serena… mas allá de las estrellas-


	6. Chapter 6

_**LOVE STORY (Historia de Amor)**_

_**Declaimer: Esta es historia no me pertenece es del grandioso escritor "ERICH SEGAL" yo solo hice la adaptación con los personajes de Sailor Moon que tampoco me pertenecen son de la grandiosa Naoko Takeuchi aclaro antes que me demanden ja!**_

Me gusta Yaten Stratton.

No sería un genio o un gran jugador de fútbol (era un poco enano), pero siempre fue un buen compañero y un amigo leal. Y cómo sufrió el pobre pelotudo a través de casi todo nuestro último año. ¿A dónde iba a estudiar cuando veía la corbata puesta en el picaporte de nuestro cuarto (la seña tradicional por "adentro en actividad")? Admitamos que él nunca estudió mucho, pero de vez en cuando tenía que hacerlo. Pongamos que usara la biblioteca, o Lamont, o el Pi Eta Club. ¿Pero dónde dormía esas noches de sábado, cuando bombón y yo decidíamos desobedecer las normas del pensionado y permanecer juntos. Yaten tenía que mendigar lugares donde tirarse a apolillar un rato, camas de vecinos, etc., suponiendo que ellos, a su vez, no tuvieran algún asuntito.

Bueno, al menos fue después de la temporada de fútbol. Y yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por él. ¿Pero cuál era la recompensa de Ray? En otros tiempos compartía con él los mínimos detalles de mis triunfos amorosos. Ahora no sólo se le negaban esos inalienables derechos de compañeros de cuarto, sino que tampoco admití nunca que Serena y yo fuéramos amantes. Sólo le hacía saber cuándo necesitábamos la pieza y nada más. Yaten podía sacar las conclusiones que quisiera.

Quiero decir. . . ¡Cristo! Barrett ¿lo haces o no?-

Yaten, como amigo te pido que no hagas preguntas.-

Pero Cristo, Seiya! ¡Las tardes, los viernes a la noche, los sábados a la noche! ¡Cristo, deben hacerlo!-

Si estás seguro ¿por qué preguntas tanto?-

Porque no me parece saludable.-

¿Qué cosa? –

Toda la situación, Seiya. Quiero decir que antes nunca fue así. Quiero decir. . . ese total congelamiento de detalles dedicados al gran Yaten. Quiero decir... la situación no tiene garantías. Insalubre. Cristo ¿qué hace ella que es tan diferente?-

Mira, Yaten, es un maduro asunto de amor.-

¿Amor? -

¡No la pronuncies como si fuera una palabrota! –

¿Amor? ¿A tu edad? Cristo, lo siento mucho, viejo-.

¿Por qué? ¿Te preocupa mi salud?-

Tu soltería. Tu libertad. ¡Tu vida!-

Pobre Yaten. Realmente sentía todo eso.

—Miedo de perder tu compañero de cuarto, ¿eh?-

—Mierda. En cierto sentido he ganado un compañero más. Ella pasa mucho tiempo aquí.-

Yo me estaba vistiendo para un concierto, de modo que el diálogo terminaría pronto.

No te calientes, Yaten. Todo se va a cumplir tendremos ese departamento en Nueva York. Chicas distintas todas las noches. Haremos cualquier cosa.-

No me vengan con eso, Barrett. Esta chica te agarró-.

Todo está bajo control —contesté—. Quédate tranquilo. —-e estaba ajustando la corbata y ya enfilaba hacia la puerta. Yaten no estaba del todo convencido.

Escucha, Seiya...-

¿SÍ?-

Pero lo hacen, ¿no?-

¡Por Dios, Yaten!

Yo no llevaba a mi bombón a ese concierto, iba a verla actuar en él. La Bach Society ejecutaba el Quinto Concierto Brandemburgués en la Dunster House, y mi hermosa bombón era solista de clavecín. Yo la había escuchado tocar muchas veces, por supuesto, pero nunca con un grupo o en público.

¡Cristo, qué orgulloso estaba! No cometió ningún error que yo pudiera notar.

Me cuesta creer lo bien que estuviste —le dije después del concierto.

Eso demuestra lo que sabes de música, Preppie.-

Sé lo bastante.-

Estábamos en el patio de Dunster. Una de esas tardes de abril en que uno cree que la primavera se decidirá a llegar, finalmente, a Cambridge. Sus colegas musiqueros estaban paseando por allí cerca (incluido Diamante Dávidson, que arrojaba invisibles bombas de odio en mi dirección), de modo que no pude demostrarle a mi bombón mis conocimientos del teclado.

Cruzamos el Memorial Drive para caminar a lo largo del río.

Avívate, Barrett, por favor. Toqué bien. no genialmente. Ni siquiera al estilo All-Ivy. Sólo okay. ¿Okay?-

Okay. Tocaste okay. Sólo quise decir que tienes que perseverar-.

¿Y quién dijo que no pienso perseverar, por amor de Dios? Voy a estudiar con Nadia Boulanger ¿no?-

¿De qué carajo estaba hablando? Por la forma en que calló inmediatamente, presentí que era algo que no había tenido intenciones de mencionar.

¿Quién? —pregunté.

Nadia Boulanger. Una famosa profesora de música. En París. —Pronunció las últimas palabras con bastante rapidez.

¿En París? —pregunté con bastante lentitud.

Tomó unos pocos alumnos americanos. Yo tuve suerte. Y también una buena beca.-

Serena, ¿te vas a París?-

Nunca vi Europa. Me cuesta esperar.-

La agarré por los hombros. Probablemente estuve muy brusco, no sé.

¿Cuánto hace que lo tienes decidido?-

Por una vez en su vida, mi amada bombón no pudo mirarme derechamente a los ojos.

Seiya, no seas estúpido —dijo—. Es inevitable-.

¿Qué es inevitable? —

Que nos graduemos y cada uno siga su camino. Tú a la Escuela de Derecho y. . . –

Espera un minuto. ¿De qué estás hablando?-

Ahora sí me miró a los ojos. Y su cara estaba triste.

Seiya, eres un Preppie millonario y yo soy, socialmente, un cero a la izquierda.-

Yo la sostenía aún por los hombros.

¿Y eso qué mierda tiene que ver con lo de cada uno por su camino? Estamos juntos ahora, somos felices.- insistí

Seiya, .no seas estúpido —repitió—. Harvard es como la bolsa de Navidad de Santa Claus: puedes mezclar cualquier clase de juguetes locos en ella. Pero después la fiesta termina, te sacuden y. . . —Ella vacilaba. —. . . y no te queda más remedio que volver al lugar que te corresponde.-

¿Quieres decir que vas a volver a hacer galletitas en Cranston, Rhode Island?-

Estaba diciéndole cosas desesperadas.

Masas —dijo ella—. Y no te rías de mi padre-.

Entonces no me dejes, Serena. Por favor.- la abrace con desesperación

¿Y qué hago con mi beca? ¿Y con París, al que no he visto en mi perra vida?-

¿Y nuestro casamiento?-

Fui yo quien pronunció esas palabras, aunque por algunos segundos no estuve muy seguro de haberlo hecho.

¿Quién dijo algo de casamiento?-

Yo. Lo estoy diciendo ahora.-

¿hablas en serio?-

Si-

¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Sí.- ella inclinó la cabeza

¿Por qué?-

La miré fijamente en las pupilas.

Porque sí —dije.

Oh —dijo ella—. Esa es una muy buena razón.

Se tomó de mi brazo (no de mi manga esta vez), y seguimos caminando a lo largo del río. No había nada más que decir, realmente. De repente paro su caminata y me miro

Te amo…Seiya-sonrió

Te amo mi amada bombón- me incline lo suficiente para besarla esta vez…sellando una promesa…


End file.
